dc_comics_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Superman (film)
DC Entertainment's Supeman, or simply Superman, is a superhero film, based on the DC Comics superhero of the same name. It is the first main installment in the DC Cinematic Universe and the first installment of Stage One. It was directed by Joe Johnston and stars Matt Bomer as Superman, Zoey Deutch as Lois Lane, Will Poulter as Jimmy Olsen, Justice Smith as Ron Troupe, Barbara Hershey as Martha Kent, Daniel Day-Lewis as Lex Luthor and Domhnall Gleeson as Conduit. A spin-off television series, ''Metropolis'', takes place after the events of Superman, with Bomer reprising his role in the series Synopsis As Clark Kent, he's a prize winning reporter. But as Superman, he's been defending both the city of Metropolis, and the entire world for a number of years. But when a series of connected killings begin happening around Metropolis and his home town of Smallville, Clark begins digging into his past, and the people responsible are far from what he expected. Plot A young Clark Kent wakes up from a nightmare of a planet exploding. Pa Kent takes Clark to the barn, showing him a strange spacecraft, telling him he's not from this world and that one day his powers will help save the world. Asking what the dream means, Pa Kent tells him that it's just a dream. Clark is given a strange crystal, being told that it was the only thing they found inside the craft. Years, later, Clark has been living in the city of Metropolis working as a successful journalist at the Daily Planet, and is dating his co-worker Lois Lane, keeping his true identity secret from her. Clark is present at the Metropolis United Nations summit, where he meets the representatives of Qurac, Kahndaq, Bialya and Vlatava, learning about the growing and ongoing conflicts around the world. One night, Superman has his first face to face meeting with LexCorp CEO Lex Luthor, and they discuss a future partnership, using Lex's cunning and resources and Superman's power to bring some peace to the world. Superman remembers leaving Smallville and travelling to the North Pole to train and master his abilities. Superman finds a large cave under the ice, and before he leaves, drops the crystal onto the ice. Immediately, a large construction of ice appears, and he is greeted by Jor-El, who tells him that he is his father, and that his childhood nightmares were that of the destruction of his home planet Krypton. For a few years, Superman trains, honing his sense, testing his limits, until he is ready to help the world. Before leaving, Superman receives a suit bearing the crest of the House of El. Clark returns to Smallville for his High School Reunion, headed back to the Kent Farm where Ma Kent is waiting for him. Clark goes to the town cemetery, remembering the car crash Pa Kent had been involved in, and was too late to save him, and that with all his power, he would never be able to save everyone. He looks at Pa Kent's tombstone, and also sees those of Lewis and Laura Lang as well as Dan and Louise Braverman. At the School Reunion, Clark is reunited with his friends Pete Ross, Lana Lang, Whitney Fordham and another old friend, Kenny Braverman. who had recently returned from active duty oversees. In private, Kenny talks with Lana, who is working for LexCorp, telling her he had actually been discharged after being diagnosed with terminal cancer, and believes that Luthor has a cure. Lang puts him in contact with Luthor. Back at the Daily Planet, Lois Lane and Perry White are discussing the ongoing conflicts in Iraq, Qurac and Bialya, asking whether Superman is truly relevant, and if he has the right to interfere. In a flashback Superman is close to mastering his abilities, with Jor-El telling him the history of the Kryptonians. Kenny meets with Luthor, and after a diagnoses, they discover that traces of Kryptonite can be found in his body, which resulted in his cancer. He begins to recall his parents and life in Smallville Conduit discovers that on the night he was born, a spacecraft landed in Smallville, right next to the Kent Farm. He also remembers how during their days in high school, Clark also seemed different to the other kids, almost godlike, finally discovering that he is Superman, and that the spacecraft he arrived in caused his parents to die of cancer, and left him infected. He takes Luthor's armour, giving him superhuman strength, and heads to the Smallville Police Department, where he confronts his uncle. His dying uncle divulges a strange rock to him, telling him it can be used to weaken or even kill Clark. Conduit attacks the Daily Planet, injuring Perry, Jimmy and Ron before Superman arrives. Kenny uses the Kryptonite to weaken Superman, causing them to fight an even match, leading to many buildings being destroyed. Eventually, Superman gains the upper hand, tearing the power source out of Conduits chest. Conduit dies in Clark's arms, and looking at the wreckage he causes, flies back to the fortress of Solitude. Back in Smallville, Clark presides over Kenny's funeral, with Kenny being buried next to his mother and father. In Metropolis, Conduit's identity has been kept secret from the public. That night, Clark appears outside of Lois' apartment, and reveals his secret. In a speech to the United Nations, Superman declares to the world that his mission is to end conflict and war, and that the whole world is ready for him. In a post-credits scene, Luthor has a secret meeting with Bruce Wayne, telling them that it's the perfect time to begin an alliance of their own, believing Superman will soon become a untameable 'god' on Earth. In the end-credits scene, several LexCorp employers are searching the wreckage in Metropolis, and retrieve what's left of Conduit's armor. Among it they find the Kryptonite he used. Cast Main Cast * Matt Bomer as Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman * Domhnall Gleeson as Kenny Braverman/Conduit * N/A as Lois Lane * Will Poulter as Jimmy Olsen * Justice Smith as Ron Troupe * Scott Bakula as Perry White * Barbara Hershey as Martha Kent * Mark Harmon as Jonathan Kent * Daniel Day-Lewis as Lex Luthor * ? as Lana Lang Supporting Cast * Ben Batt as Dan Braverman * N/A as Louise Braverman * N/A as Walt Braverman * Appearances * Earth ** United States of America *** Smallville **** Kent Farm **** Smallville High School **** Smallville Police Department *** Metropolis **** Daily Planet **** Metropolis Police Department Events * Conduit Attack Items Notes Making a Good Superman Movie * No more origins: There have been enough of them. Maybe have a few flashbacks here and there, but that should be it. * Politics: Superman isn’t apolitical and he isn’t a fascist. If anything, Superman is the liberal populist antithesis to Batman’s hardline conservative. Superman is an illegal alien raised by poor farmers in Kansas who works his way through school to take a job as a reporter, seeking the truth and working hard to expose an evil businessman. Check out some of the old Superman PSAs to see what I mean. Superman calls people out for racism, teaches people to work together, and frequently talks about charities. Why not bring out these qualities into the movies, showing Superman talking to the UN or helping to eliminate the roots of crime. He does this in the comics, so why not on screen? * Immigrant: The Superman is Jesus meme is tired. Replace this with the fact that Superman is a literal alien desperate to fit into our culture, just like the two Jewish sons of immigrants who created him. * Happiness: There’s one thing the last two (and it looks like Batman v. Superman) movies have missed entirely. Superman is happy. Superman has two loving adoptive parents, plenty of friends, pets, and all the other things that normal people enjoy but characters like Batman and the Punisher go without. This makes Superman a different kind of emotional hero. Superman shouldn’t be moping and glum, running around in muted colors and filmed in the dark. Superman is a bold person who feels that humanity – and he – can achieve far greater things. This happiness drives him to a much different place than a lot of heroes in that he wants to be a hero and help people, instead of feeling a need to do so. * Intelligence: Superman is smart. Clark Kent graduated college and works as a reporter in the best newspaper in the country. I’m not saying bring in his Silver Age super-genius abilities, but rather something much simpler. Superman solves problems with his mind first and allows his fists to be a last resort. Both he and Lois Lane also investigate crimes and nefarious activities. Imagine an action noir starring Clark and Lois rushing to solve some mystery while fighting bad guys. * Friends: A few of the TV shows have attempted to bring in the supporting cast. I think it’s time the movies go full comic book and have fun with it. As I said, Superman is a happy person with friends and family. Let’s show that on screen. The world is bigger than Clark, Lois, and Lex. The world needs Krypto and Streaky. * Comics: Superman has 78 years of stories. Some of these stories are outstanding and worthy of their own movies. Instead of making up some so-so story out of nowhere where Superman is a deadbeat dad or a drifter who kills someone, how about we just take the preexisting ideas that made everyone like this character? Start with a great read like “For the Man Who Has Everything” where Mogul traps Superman in his own mind. We can ask some hard hitting questions on if power impedes progress with “Must There Be a Superman?” We could learn the importance of Superman to the world in “For All Seasons”. Go bonkers with a crazy, fun standalone story like “Whatever Happened to the Man of Tomorrow?” or “All-Star Superman”. * Try Something Different: One of the best benefits of characters like Superman, Batman, or Spider-Man is that they have overreaching pop culture relevance. You can try new and fun things with characters everyone knows. I suggest doing this but still keeping the important personality traits that make Clark Kent a superman. Try a film where Superman’s exploits are told through the love and friendship of Lois Lane. Use Superman to illustrate the lives of people around the world that his actions have touched, for better or worse, through a series of connected shorts. Show us an aging Superman in the future or “Red Son” Superman or dig deep and find some great Elseworld idea. ** We are in the Golden Age of superhero movies. Deadpool, an R-rated movie starring a character few outside of the nerd community really know, is making a ton. It’s the perfect time to experiment and make a really, really great Superman movie. Superman created the idea of the modern superhero, kept it alive in the twilight of the Golden Age of comics, and brought it into Hollywood in the 70’s. We all deserve a truly great film starring the last son of Krypton. Just be sure to make it the Superman everyone knows and understand. Oh, and take a page out of the comics and end it with a knowing, friendly wink. Back to Kansas The Blu-ray release of Superman included the first DC One-Shot named Back to Kansas. It is set after the main events of Superman.Category:Movies Category:Stage One Movies